La chica en llamas y el chico del pan
by Pao THG
Summary: Snow se lo advirtió a Katniss. No hay paz en los Distritos,Katniss y Peeta deben evitar más levantamientos, lo que significa que no solo serán los mentores de los 75th juegos del Hambre sino que deberán casarse ante los ojos de todo Panem. Pero algo inesperado ocurrirá.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a todas! Decidí al fin publicar mi segundo fanfic, tal vez algunas hayan leído el primero que escribí, si no es así las invito a que lo hagan. Se llama "¿Real o No Real?" y lo empecé a escribir para llenar esos vacíos que nos dejaron los libros. Narro lo que sucedería después de Sinsajo, aun quedan unos pocos capítulos para terminarlo así que cómo ya voy a disponer de mas tiempo decidí ya empezar con este.**

 **La idea se me ocurrió hace tiempo, después de releer el segundo libro.**

 **Necesito que se ubiquen en el segundo libro "En Llamas" o "Catching Fire" justo después de que a Katniss le toman las fotografías con los vestidos de novia** **. No hay calma en los Distritos, Snow no está feliz, Peeta y Katniss harán lo necesario para calmar las cosas lo que quiere decir que, no sólo este año serán mentores en los juegos sino que la boda sigue en pie.**

 **Todo hasta este momento ocurre tal y cual cómo los libros y es a partir de ahí que vamos a ir variando. Habrá algunas sorpresitas.**

* * *

 **PREFACIO:**

 **"¿Irreversible? Si, sin dudas no puedo volver el tiempo atrás ni mucho menos deshacer lo hecho.** **¿Un error? Tal vez. Bueno estoy segura de que ni Peeta ni yo deseamos que ocurriera. Al menos él, no desearía que fuera de esta manera porque después del secuestro no es el mismo chico que me amaba incondicionalmente, ya no más. Snow me quitó eso también. Ahora sólo queda tomar una decisión." Katniss**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Resulta completamente extraño que las personas se interesen tanto en lo que voy a llevar el gran día de mi boda cuando yo ni siquiera me molesté en probarme ninguno de los vestidos antes de que las cámaras aparecieran. Una vez que Effie, mi equipo de preparación y las cámaras se van con las fotos de los vestidos, quedo completamente exhausta. Peeta tiene suerte, no tiene que pasar por tanto circo como yo.

Al día siguiente Haymitch y yo damos un paseo hasta el pueblo y hablamos sobre los levantamientos, lo pronto que sería si ocurriera uno en el distrito 12 y sobre los rumores de la existencia del distrito 13. Algo a lo que solo se aferraría la gente desesperada me dice él.

Cuando volvemos nos cruzamos con Peeta, y Haymitch nos dice que quiere hablarnos a los dos. Nos sentamos los tres y lo escuchamos mientras nos pone al día respecto a la boda. Peeta mira la mesa y yo llevo una expresión aburrida. Con la charla que tuve antes con Haymitch agote la pequeña esperanza que tenía de que existiera otro distrito y que alguien pudiera ayudarnos. Haymitch decide ignorar nuestra falta de interés y continúa hablando:

_Hablé con Effie esta mañana bien temprano por teléfono. La boda se realizará un mes antes de la cosecha, en la mansión presidencial. Así que ya se imaginaran la pompa del gran acontecimiento, será el evento del año. La fiesta que les hicieron ahí el último día de la gira será nada en comparación.

Quedan apenas unos meses, la primavera recién se está acercando. A estas alturas ya me debería haber acostumbrado a la idea pero la verdad es que no. Solo me quedan meses de soltera. La boda seria unas semanas antes de que llegue el verano y con ello los Juegos. Este año, no basta con que tengamos que representar el papel de pareja feliz sino que también seremos mentores de los próximos tributos del distrito 12.

_Creí que ese lugar lo ocuparían los Juegos – acota Peeta aburrido.

_Bueno. Este año tal vez sea una excepción. Los Juegos serán el segundo evento del año porque déjenme decirles que todos los ojos estarán pendientes de ustedes dos. Así que les aconsejo que cuiden su comportamiento, no sabemos si los vigilan – me mira a mí – no es seguro ir al bosque y mucho menos si vas con tu apuesto "primo", preciosa.

_¿Qué ya lo olvidaste? La cerca esta electrizada. No podría hacerlo por más que quisiera – me defiendo y veo de reojo como Peeta me observa.

_De todas formas tenía que advertirles.- La advertencia en todo caso sería para mí, porque a Peeta no tiene por qué advertirle cómo comportarse y menos conmigo. El no necesita fingir que me ama- Effie te llamará para hablar sobre algunos detalles y Cinna sobre tu vestido. Y vendrán con todo el equipo una semana antes.

Me probé todos los vestidos, ahora sería el turno de la gente del capitolio para votar y elegir cual será el que utilizaré. Sinceramente me da lo mismo. Podría ir con pantalones y chaqueta y no me haría ninguna diferencia. Incluso sería más cómodo. Bostezo. Hablar de preparativos detalles y esas cosas no es lo mío.

_¿Por qué una semana antes? – le pregunto.

_Ya sabes de sobra como son. Quieren hacer unas tomas, entrevistas y esas cosas. Durante el viaje en el tren los prepararan – sabía lo que eso significaba. Al igual que los juegos, toda la sesión completa, incluido depilación. Suspiro - ¿hablaste con tu familia?

_Si. Ambas van. – le respondo. Se nos permite sólo llevar a nuestros familiares a la gran noche. Prim no me perdonaría jamás el perderse la boda, por supuesto saben que no es lo que aparenta. Pero es una única oportunidad de poder llevarlas conmigo al capitolio. Ella está ansiosa por ver lo que solo conoce por mis palabras. Y mi madre bueno, no se opuso a ir. Como se supone que Gale es mi primo tendría que formar parte del grupo. Pero no necesito preguntarle para saber cuál será su respuesta. Aún tengo que hablar con él y prepararlo para todo lo que se avecina, si quiero conservar de algún modo su amistad. Tengo que esperar hasta algún Domingo en el que nos veamos en el bosque para hablar con él.

_¿Y tú Peeta? – le pregunta y giro mi cabeza hacia él esperando su respuesta.

_Solo yo.

_Mmm bien – responde Haymitch sin gustarle demasiado.

De seguro la madre de Peeta se negó en acompañarlo, nunca mostró demasiado interés en su hijo. Ni siquiera cuando fuimos a los juegos, en lugar de alentarlo, como haría cualquier padre, le sugirió que ese año en distrito doce tendría al fin un vencedor, pero no se refería a él. El padre de Peeta tal vez tiene mucho trabajo, y sus hermanos se interesan menos que su madre. Siento lástima por Peeta, su familia no lo merece, tal vez solo su padre. No entiendo como alguien con esa familia pudo resultar tan buena persona.

Peeta se levanta del sillón interrumpiendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos y abandona la casa. Haymitch me mira como esperando algo, luego sacude su cabeza y decide ignorarme.

_¿Qué? – le digo.

_Si tan solo tú… - empieza a dudar.

_¿Yo qué?

_Nada, olvídalo preciosa.

Busco en mi mente. Días atrás, cuando sugerí la idea de casarnos. Peeta tenía exactamente la misma mirada, aceptó por supuesto, pero la idea no lo hacía feliz. Repaso en mi mente la conversación:

 __Podríamos casarnos – sugiero cuando Haymitch nos regaña a Peeta y a mí por no interpretar tan bien nuestro romance como para calmar las cosas en los distritos._

 __No bromees- dice nuestro mentor_

 __Lo digo en serio –levanto mi mirada para que me vea a los ojos y continuo – si de este tren nunca nos bajaremos estamos obligados a hacerlo ¿Por qué no ahora?_

 _No tengo expresión en mi rostro, porque la verdad ya no se que sentir, ya me resigne._

 __De algo puede servir… -Acepta Haymitch y busca la aprobación en la mirada de Peeta pero este nos esquiva_

 __Si, seguro hagámoslo – dice Peeta y nos deja solos._

Ese día Haymitch me pidió que lo deje en paz y lo hice.

Peeta hizo la proposición frente a los ojos curiosos de todo Panem, terminamos la gira, volvimos a casa y no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema. Luego ocurrió lo de Gale y tuvimos otras cosas en la cabeza. Cuando me lastimé el pie, Peeta estuvo a mi lado todos esos días pero tampoco hablábamos de la inevitable boda que pronto se aproximaba. Trabajamos en el libro y yo temía que en cualquier momento vinieran a buscarnos por habernos enfrentado al comandante Thread, no es de sorprender que tuviera otras cosas en mente que me preocuparan más que el vestido de novia que tendría que ponerme.

Ahora que volvemos a tratar el tema Peeta vuelve a molestarse y decido que esa noche no debería haberlo dejado en paz como me dijo Haymitch, debería haber ido a hablar con él y es lo que decido hacer ahora. Esto no es algo que puedo hacer yo sola, aunque no dudo que él actuará justo como se espera que lo haga, pero con eso no me conformo. Quiero que de alguna manera acepte del todo el plan. Así que voy en su búsqueda. Lo encuentro afuera a unos pasos de distancia. Me acerco poco a poco y le digo:

_Peeta no estás feliz con esto, lo sabemos, pero…

_Katniss no me opuse a la idea ¿recuerdas?

_Si ya lo sé- insisto – pero aun así no quieres hacerlo.

No responde. Continúo hablando. ¿Por qué no soy tan buena como él cuando es mi turno de hablar?

_ Las cosas no siempre se dan como uno espera pero… ¿No crees que vale la pena con tal de salvar a nuestros seres queridos y a quien sabe cuántas personas más? Si no continuamos quién sabe lo que podría hacer Snow. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer para evitar más muertes? – le digo desesperada.

_No lo entiendes Katniss. No sabes lo que en realidad me molesta.

Por el contrario. Haymitch me comento que Peeta desearía hacerlo pero siendo real y no porque tengamos que hacerlo. Peeta desearía que fuera un casamiento de verdad, yo la verdad no sé lo que siento. Lo único que sé es que tengo miedo. Miedo por Prim, por mi madre, por Gale, por Haymitch y por supuesto por Peeta. No podría perdonarme si algo les sucediera por no mantener contento al presidente. No pudimos apagar el fuego durante la Gira de la Victoria. Quien sabe cómo continua la situación en los distintos distritos. Por ahora, como dice Haymitch, lo único que podemos hacer es continuar con nuestra boda. Actuar antes las cámaras como una dichosa pareja a punto de dar el siguiente paso cuando en realidad mi relación con Peeta dista mucho a ser eso.

Me he dado cuenta de que lo necesito en mi vida, pero no puedo definir concretamente que tipo de relación mantengo con él. No es exactamente una amistad, como lo hemos tratado de llevar estos meses, tampoco parece ser algo más. No hubo mas besos, salvo para las cámaras. De alguna forma me hice dependiente a él, cuando volvimos a acercarnos durante la gira, si no lo hubiera tenido a mi lado no habría podido soportar esas noches. Ahora, durmiendo sola en mi cama, ante la presencia de pesadillas solo puedo pensar lo mucho que extraño dormir a su lado y que me conforte cuando despierto gritando llena de horror.

Se da la vuelta y se aleja. "si lo sé" le respondo mentalmente como si pudiera escucharme una vez que ya entró a su casa.

* * *

 **El prefacio es importante porque hay unas pequeñas pistas de lo que va a ocurrir, a lo mejor alguna se da cuenta.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre: espero que puedan dejar su review y decirme que les pareció. ¡Sólo toma un minuto!**

 **Este capítulo es corto, lo sé, pero es a modo de introducción.**

 **No importa el tiempo que pase, los leo a todos, y prometo que no voy a dejar de entrar en mi cuenta de fanfiction.**

 **Pao THG 11/12/2015**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola! Debo agradecerles a todos los que comentaron y agregaron en favoritos y alertas. La verdad quería ver que les parecía la idea del fic en general y me maravillé al ver la buena acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo. Me alegraron de una manera que no se imaginan. Espero que les guste el rumbo que va a ir tomando la historia. Gracias también a mis lectoras de "¿Real o No Real?" que se pasaron por aquí también a leer (ya van a tener el final de ese fic, lo estoy escribiendo).**

 **Me encantó leer ya las cosas que van suponiendo. Algunas estuvieron tan cerca. Ya van a ir viendo como se van dando las cosas. ¡Paciencia!**

 **Guest1:** muchas gracias, espero poder responderte estas preguntas, mis saludos desde Argentina hasta Panamá **, Guest2, TheBlueJoker, vianey santana:** me llamo Pao, Luli es una de mis lectoras, ella debe haberte recomendado el fic supongo? **, bredigaga:** la idea es que el prefacio te diga todo y a la vez nada, puede ser que confunda, ya entenderás todo lo prometo jaja **, Guest 3:** ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, te tengo atrapada jaja muchas cosas se van a ir respondiendo con el paso de los capítulos, actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, depende de como colabore mi cerebro, mis dedos y mi tiempo jaja **, MCMB, Lichichasco, Tina, Brujita22, Sofi Piazzoli:** ya está el capítulo 33 amiga, me demoré porqué estaba bastante bloqueada o con falta de inspiración para ponerme a escribir, pero se me pasó después de unos días, que tengas un hermoso 2016 **, Mariaalec2307, Bertha:** Que alegría me dió el leerte por acá también. No, no era lo último de mí, le agarré el gusto a esto jaja. Yo misma en varias oportunidades quise cachetear a Katniss. Esas lagunas por llenar, espero lograrlo. Gracias por estar ahí. **y VieyraFa**

 **(las que tienen usuario les mandé un mensaje respondiendole sus reviews)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Me quedo parada observando la puerta por la que Peeta entró. No voy a volver a buscarlo, tal vez entre en razón por sí sólo. De todos modos, cuando las cámaras lleguen no podrá esconderse de mí. En algún momento debemos hablar y no podrá evitarlo. La verdad es que no sé lo que quiero con respecto a él. Pero algo es seguro, yo tampoco quiero llevar una relación tensa detrás de las cámaras. Actuar como pareja frente a todos y después ignorarnos en la vida real no es lo que deseo. Pareciera a que estamos volviendo a la incomodidad de aquellos días cuando regresamos de los primeros juegos cuando en realidad después de la Gira quedamos en intentar ser amigos. ¿O ya lo olvidó? No, no creo que lo haya hecho. Pero la molestia que le provoca esta situación debe haberle provocado que lo pase por alto.

La voz de mi hermana me saca de mis pensamientos.

_Katniss – Prim aparece corriendo con su mochila al hombro. Sus mejillas teñidas en rosa producto de la corrida que hizo desde el colegio. – Los profesores nos anunciaron que hoy hay programa televisivo obligatorio.

_¿Sobre qué?

_Creo que es tu sesión de fotos.

_No puede ser, Prim, hicieron las fotos ayer – le digo.

_Bueno, es lo que he oído. Vamos- me dice y me lleva de la mano al interior de nuestra casa.

Nos sentamos las tres frente al televisor. Comienzan a hablar sobre Peeta y yo. Pasan todas las fotos de los vestidos, enumerándolos, para que la gente pueda elegir su favorito. Me veo a mi misma y no me reconozco. Algunos vestidos son tan elegantes que nunca en mi vida me imaginaría llevándolos en mi propia boda. Claro, la gente del 12 no tiene como afrontar un vestido como esos. Las parejas suelen llevar puesto sus mejores ropas, las que tengan en mejores condiciones, o si pueden permitírselo, la mujer puede alquilar un vestido que ya ha sido usado millones de veces. Pero, en una boda en el Capitolio jamás me permitirían vestir sólo con mis ropas. Ni hablar.

Luego vemos al presidente Snow recitando un discurso bien preparado sobre los juegos. Este año será el Vasallaje de los veinticinco así que nos da una breve explicación, que por supuesto ya sabemos. Cada veinticinco años se hace algo especial, por ejemplo en el último se mandó al doble de tributos. Siempre encuentran una forma de hacerlos más terroríficos de lo que nos tienen acostumbrados. No sé qué tendrá de especial este año, pero lo que sí sé es que seré mentora así que debo estar preparada para lo que se presente. Mi estómago se agita incómodo cuando pienso en Peeta y yo como mentores, en Peeta y yo como marido y mujer.

Nuestra madre nos dice que se debe tratar de la lectura de la tarjeta y en definitiva así es. También nos comenta ante la mirada asombrada de Prim y la mía, que en el cincuenta aniversario una amiga suya llamada Maysilee Donner fue elegida como tributo. Sus padres eran dueños de la tienda de golosinas. Nunca nos la había nombrado. No sobrevivió. Ese también fue el año en el que ganó Haymitch.

Vuelvo a prestar atención, el presidente Snow comienza a leer la carta. Con sólo ver sus ojos de serpiente me provoca nauseas. Nos informa que este año no habrá tributos mujeres, sino que se elegirán dos varones en la cosecha y que se amplía el rango de edades hasta los 20 años.

Trago saliva. No tiene sentido. Este año no habrá mujeres. Me pregunto cuál es la verdadera intención. Millones de muchachas deben estar feliz porque este año no tendrán que pasar por la cosecha ni por el temor de ser elegidas. Pero los chicos, por otro lado, se incrementan las posibilidades de salir elegidos. Gale. Se suponía que ya no tendría que entrar en el sorteo. ¿Cómo se sentirá? Él no puede salir, no, sería poco probable.

Luego, Caesar Flickerman aparece comentando sobre el discurso y junto con los comentaristas celebran que este año será más sangriento al ser todos hombres. ¿Tal vez el año pasado tuvieron romance de más y buscan interesar a la audiencia en algo distinto? ¿Querrán evitar que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que el año pasado? No veo la razón y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de seguir buscándola así que, completamente frustrada apago el televisor. Prim y mi madre me miran mientras me doy la vuelta y subo a mi habitación. Antes de dormirme pienso Gale y luego, aunque ya sé que Peeta no volverá a entrar en el sorteo, pienso en él también. Repito en mi mente las últimas palabras que nos dijimos.

Tal vez, como Peeta fue mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme hace acto de presencia también en mis sueños.

En mi sueño Effie se inclina para sacar uno de los papelitos con el nombre de uno de los tributos masculinos seleccionados para el Vasallaje. Lee con su elegante y excéntrica voz "Peeta Mellark". No. No puede ser. No Peeta de nuevo. Él es vencedor, no puede estar dentro del sorteo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo? Peeta se acerca más a mí y me da un simple apretón de mano. No me besa. Sin mirarme a los ojos se da la vuelta y me deja en la zona donde estábamos ubicados los mentores al momento de la cosecha. Empiezo a gritarle "Peeta" "Peeta", pero es uno de esos sueños en los que no me puedo mover, me quedo en mi lugar suplicándole que vuelva porque esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Él me ignora, aunque veo sus ojos hinchados y su esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Dos pasos más y ya está al lado de Effie para ocupar su lugar como tributo de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre.

Me despierto llorando, con mi rostro y cuello lleno de sudor y sin voz. Prim viene a verme preocupada. Trae a Buttercup en sus brazos. Doy por seguro que el maldito gato estaba durmiendo con ella y cuando la desperté no pudo dejarlo sólo y lo trajo consigo. Antes de decirme nada, mi hermana se sube a la cama conmigo.

_Estoy bien. Fue solo un sueño – le aseguro – vete a dormir patito –me obligo a sonreírle para tranquilizarla y le acomodo sus cabellos despeinados.

_¿Tienes problemas con Peeta? - me ignora.

Indudablemente estuve gritando su nombre. Por eso me duele la garganta y me cuesta hablar.

_Mmm. Está un poco molesto. – admito sin darle más detalles. Aunque no necesito decirle más, Prim sabe cuándo algo me molesta.

_¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

_¿A esta hora? No. Es muy tarde Prim.

_Seguro no puede dormir, al igual que tú.

Le sonrío y le acaricio el cabello. Le doy un beso en la frente y le pido que vuelva a su cama. Una vez que ya se acostó busco ropa abrigada y salgo afuera. Cuando llego a casa de Peeta observo con asombro que Prim no se equivocó, las luces siguen encendidas. Pero antes de dar el último paso hacia su puerta me arrepiento. En su lugar, me dirijo hacia lo de Haymitch, el cuál se encuentra por supuesto en su mundo, así que elijo un sofá de la sala y me acuesto. Antes de darme cuenta estoy completamente dormida.

Peeta es el que me despierta por la mañana. En realidad el olor de los panes que le llevaba a Haymitch. Cuando abro los ojos y fijo mi vista en él, sólo me saluda con un simple "hola" y sigue con lo suyo. Lo observo molesta varios segundos sin saber que decir. Haymitch no tiene tanta resaca como para no darse cuenta de que no todo está bien entre nosotros. Me mira buscando una explicación, ya que Peeta mantiene su cabeza baja mientras corta el pan, yo sacudo mi cabeza. Peeta le ofrece un trozo de pan a Haymitch y este lo recibe sin decir nada. Antes de que los dos se den vuelta ya abandoné la casa.

…..

Las cosas, siguieron tensas los siguientes días. Peeta y yo no podíamos estar en la misma habitación. Si él sabía que yo estaba en lo de Haymitch evitaba ir. Y yo hacía lo mismo.

_¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – me dice una tarde Haymitch cuando voy a visitarlo – podrían gastar sus energías en otra cosa más productivas antes que ignorarse el uno al otro.

_Yo no fui la que empezó todo.

_Katniss. Es cuestión de tiempo. No pueden seguir así y no tengo que explicarte el porqué.

_Estoy harta de todo esto. Tener que pensar a cada instante qué consecuencias puede tener cada uno de mis actos, como debo comportarme cuando me filman o sólo en mi vida diaria es…yo pensaba que al ganar los juegos…

_Katniss. Nadie gana los juegos. Hay sobrevivientes. Eso es todo.

Sí me hubiera dicho esas palabras tiempo atrás probablemente no le habría creído. Ahora sé con exactitud que no se equivoca.

_Me voy a casa – le digo sin más.

A pesar de lo que cree Haymitch, evitar a Peeta no es lo único en lo que pienso. Otra cosa me ha estado preocupando estos días y es un pensamiento que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza. Aún no he hablado con Gale respecto a la boda. Tampoco sobre los Juegos, a lo mejor necesita alguien con quien poder sacar sus preocupaciones y yo no he estado ahí para él. Soy todo un ejemplar de buena amiga.

El próximo domingo lo espero bien temprano en nuestro lugar de encuentro. Llevo puesta mi trenza de siempre y la chaqueta de mi padre. Me siento a esperarlo pero no tarda demasiado en aparecer. Parece sorprendido al verme.

_Hola – digo suavemente

_Hola Catnip – me dice Gale y me da un cálido abrazo.- Pensé que no te vería de caza estos días.

_No es por lo que estoy aquí – No es que necesitemos comida en casa ni que yo necesite cazar para distraerme. Otra cosas me preocupan ahora mismo. Él.

_¿Entonces?

_Tenemos que hablar- digo secamente.

_Adelante – me alienta pero su expresión se endurece. Se sienta en la roca más próxima que tiene y yo hago lo mismo.

_No te gustará.

_Puedo soportar lo que sea Katniss. Deja de dar tantas vueltas.

_Bueno… Peeta y yo tenemos que seguir adelante con la boda. No hay marcha atrás si queremos mantener con vida a todas las personas que nos interesan y…

_¿Tenemos? – me corta - ¿Qué no hay otra opción? No seas ridícula Katniss. Si esto no es lo que quieres no lo hagas y listo. Buscaremos otra salida.- se queda pensando un momento y luego convencido me dice - Escaparemos.

_¿Y qué si nos agarran? Será aun peor. Ya habíamos discutido una vez que huir no es siempre la mejor salida de los problemas.

_Entonces pensaremos otra cosa, no lo sé…

_No. Esto es algo que debemos hacer. Ya lo decidí.

_Entonces debe ser que en realidad quieres hacerlo. ¿Lo amas Katniss?

Me quedo mirándolo. No respondo. Ni siquiera yo se la respuesta a esa pregunta. Al no recibir mi respuesta, me plantea otra pregunta.

_¿Me amas a mí?

_Gale…

_Que tengas una inolvidable boda en el Capitolio Katniss – me dice algo asqueado y me da la espalda antes de desaparecer entre los árboles. Me quedo congelada. No logro llamarlo antes de que desaparezca.

Esto no salió como yo esperaba. Se supone que él siempre debe cuidar mis espaldas. Así como hacemos el uno con el otro cuando salimos de caza. Se supone que debía prepararlo, hacerlo entender, para que llegado el día no me odie.

Me dejo caer sobre el césped. Peeta me ignora y ahora Gale me odia. Genial.

Prim lo nota en mi cara cuando me ve llegar. No siento ánimos de nada. Me ofrece un té hecho con hojas de menta y yo lo acepto. Esta noche no me pregunta nada, sólo me hace compañía y no podría agradecérselo más. Nuestra madre se acuesta temprano, dejándonos solas, así que nos hacemos compañía. Se sienta a mi lado con un libro en sus manos y mientras lee, le acaricio el cabello suavemente.

…..

Quedando sólo una semana para la boda tengo la peor pesadilla en meses. Sólo que esta vez no grito pero el terror que sentí al despertarme fue intolerable. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo. Esta vez no necesito que Prim me lo diga. Sin meditarlo voy en busca de Peeta.

Sólo espero que no me cierre la puerta en la cara. De verdad, si soy sincera hay veces que lo merezco. Otra vez, hay luces encendidas, confirmo que no soy la única con problemas para dormir.

Golpeo despacito pero como no hay respuesta entro a la casa y lo llamo.

_¿Peeta?

Escucho un ruido de papeles y al instante sale de su estudio y me mira sorprendido. Pestañea varias veces.

_Katniss- mi nombre en sus labios suena tan bien. Eso es algo que extrañe estos días, además de su presencia.

_Lo siento. No podía dormir – le explico -¿Qué hacías?

_Solo dibujaba. Yo tampoco pude.

Nos quedamos mirando y lo leo en sus ojos. Es lo que me motiva a que sienta la confianza para ir en busca de su abrazo. No me rechaza, vuelvo a sentir el mismo abrazo firme de siempre. Sentir el latido de su corazón mientras me sujeta y el olor que siempre lleva impregnado a canela me relajan. Ambos nos quedamos callados, solo escuchando el latido de nuestros corazones. Dejo que me sujete un rato y luego le suelto lo que me ha estado molestando, lo que me ha hecho sentir tanta culpa desde que tomé la decisión.

_Lamento que esto no sea de la forma en la que tú quieres que ocurra – le susurro

_Nada de esto es tu culpa Katniss.

_Claro que sí. Yo saqué esas estúpidas bayas. Yo fui la que no logró convencerlo, no tú. Yo provoqué todo esto.

_Tú nos salvaste. – me corrige.

_Sí pero…

_Es cómo si a veces lo olvidará. Lamento haberme comportado tan mal.

Sigo dudando en que haya tomado la mejor decisión. Peeta debería haber vivido y todo esto no estaría ocurriendo. Él sigue hablando.

\- Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance pero si aun así con la boda y todo, las cosas no se calman…

_¿Si las cosas no se calman qué? – pregunto.

_Tal vez nos estamos equivocando con esto.

Otra vez lo mismo que me dijo en el baile. Ahí le dije que se lo guardara para casa porque no era seguro hablarlo, ahora podemos discutirlo.

_Tal vez. Existe la posibilidad de que nos estemos equivocando. No puedo negarlo. Pero Peeta, solo puedo pensar en evitar pagar un precio alto del que después nos arrepentiremos. Por ahora no tenemos otra opción.

_Tienes razón – me dice Peeta sonriendo, pero algo triste.

_¿Tan malo te parece? – no puedo evitar preguntarle y me alejo de sus brazos para ver su respuesta.

_No. Pero no puedo evitar querer otras cosas cuando se trata de ti. Cosas que quise toda mi vida.

Y sé a qué se refiere. Pero no puedo mentirle, no puedo decirle que lo amo y prometerle un matrimonio de verdad cuando ni siquiera se con exactitud cómo me siento respecto a él.

_Lo siento –repito

_Ya deja de disculparte Katniss.

_¿Vas a seguir molesto?

_No estoy molesto contigo.- Él sonríe y aclara – Lo que me molesta es la situación.

_A mí también – concuerdo.

_Entonces… - dudo- ¿seguimos intentando ser amigos?

No es la palabra correcta, pero es lo más cercano a lo que se me puede ocurrir. Asiente y me da una de sus amables sonrisas.

_¿Así no es cómo imagínate nuestra vuelta a casa no? – pregunta Peeta sin malicia en su voz. Yo sé que él no. Es decir, él pensaba que al volver seguiríamos actuando tal y como lo hicimos en los juegos. Enamorados uno del otro. Luego de saber la verdad, de ignorarnos, de volver a intentar ser amigos, llegamos a un punto en el que ya no sé qué somos. Lo que sí sé es que no quiero perderlo.

_No- admito- tiempo atrás, antes de participar en los juegos, creía que cualquiera que ganará sería completamente libre en sus actos. Ahora veo que todo es muy diferente a cómo me lo imaginaba.

Me quedo un rato más con él antes de volver a mi casa y aunque siento deseos de pasar la noche envuelta en sus brazos como solíamos hacerlo en el tren sé que no debo hacerlo y resisto las ganas de pedírselo. Sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

Peeta y yo hablamos sobre la lectura de la tarjeta del presidente Snow, ninguno de los dos le vemos mucho sentido.

_Preocupémonos por eso más adelante –termina diciendo él.

* * *

 **Bueno, las cosas entre Peeta y Katniss ya no están tan tensas. ¿Creen que él tenía razón en sentirse así? Después de todo, aunque Katniss no lo ame (o todavía no lo sepa), Peeta la ama profundamente.** **¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Que hay de Gale? En el próximo capítulo ya se viene la boda. :D**

 **Cómo verán hay ciertas cosas que no profundizo en detalles porque son tal cual como en el libro. Por ejemplo,la parte en la que Katniss explica lo que es el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco o cuando su madre les habla de Doysilee. Lo resumí porque esos detalles ya los tienen en el libro.**

 **Voy a profundizar, por supuesto, todo lo que vaya cambiando.**

 **Aprovecho para desearles un muy ¡Feliz y Próspero Año Nuevo!**

 **Espero que me sigan acompañando este año y espero con ansias sus opiniones. Muchos besos.**

 **Pao THG 05/01/2016**


End file.
